Pray Their Graces
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: What Zack wants is what Zack gets. What exactly does he want? Three SOLDIERs, apparently. A/S/G/Z


Pray Their Graces

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: My very first foursome. As you can expect, it will be pure yaoi smut. I ask you now, rather than sit here and stare with disgust, to simply move on if it is not to your liking. I do not have a gun to your head. I am a writer and I write. I hope that you understand this and either enjoy the fiction or move on.

Dedicated to Amarissia, who let the plot bunnies loose through her own stories. You pwn the noobs.

Disclaimer: I, Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-, do not own, think I own, or will ever own Fianl Fantasy VII or its Compilations. I write this because I need to get it out or Angeal will continue to try to tie Sephiroth up to my bedpost. Genesis has the whipped cream and Zack's leash in hand; I don't think he has a qualm where he shoots his white stuff, anyway. I'd rather it not on my ceiling, thanks.

* * *

Pray Their Graces

Zack wanted this.

Currently he was tied to the General's bed, arms above his head, lips parted and head thrown back against the soft feather pillows. His clothes were gone, hidden somewhere by Genesis, who while stripping him, snickered and said that if the puppy went in search of them Angeal, Sephiroth and himself would be most certainly displeased. Displeased enough to never play this game ever again.

There was no denying that ending the game would not be fun—his swollen dick was enough to clearly state that it would probably end in the younger man banging his head against the cool tiles of the shower as he was forced to jerk himself off. That wouldn't be bliss; it was just an automatic response to an unflattering problem. Only unflattering because it would have to be him who dealt with it.

"He wants us," Genesis stated huskily. He stood over Zack and the raven-haired boy had to look up through the haze of arousal. "My loves, he desires us. Who are we to prevent his fun? That would be too cruel, even from us."

Angeal licked his lips, frowning. "But is he ready for such activity? While he has been with each one of us separately, I cannot help but think that maybe this is too much."

Sweet Angeal, Zack thought as he twisted his arms against the bindings in attempt to buck his hips forward to show that there was no reason for such fears. His mentor, Zack's _first_, was a gentle lover; he cared more for Zack's moans and screams than his own needs. This was for him more than anyone else. Angeal needed to be able to feel that his body was able to take the strain, the unbelievably sexy and mouthwatering strain of being with SOLDIERs. He had their minds but he wanted their bodies together within him. There was nothing more beautiful than that.

"Of course I'm ready," Zack growled.

"I have to agree with Angeal. He's still young; he doesn't know exactly what he is asking for."

Genesis sighed, placing his hands on Sephiroth's waist. Zack could see the other man's lips ghost over the General's ear, sending a small shiver of pleasure through the silver-haired man's body. It was so tiny that any other human being would have passed it off as a flicker of their eyes. "You want him, too. Don't deny it, Seph."

Sephiroth grunted. "You know that I do. But we could damage him—"

"I'm not a little fucking trophy-wife. I'm a SOLDIER, too. You can rough me up. I like it more that way." Zack could feel his stomach twist as the mako green cat-like eyes stared into his own violet ones. "I want all three of you. Is it too much to ask? I've had you three apart, but never together."

"We could easily kill you, Zack. Don't you understand—what you are asking for is foolish and dangerous. All three of us could tear you apart. Puppy," Angeal whispered, leaning forward, putting his fingers on Zack's open lips, "you don't need to impress us. We know you'd do anything for us. But this..." He looked down at his student's naked body, "It's too much. We won't hurt you."

Zack shook his head, eyes pleading. "You aren't gunna hurt me. Genesis, tell them. You know that it won't. _Show _them."

Genesis' bright blue eyes flickered. Zack could see that his pants were obviously uncomfortable around his crotch. This was something that they had been preparing for so very long; nothing short of Ifrit and Shiva destroying the world and allowing chocobos to run free would stop this night from going the way it was supposed to. Genesis had promised that night as they sat staring at the computer screen, giving them an unhealthy glow of blue, that nothing short of physical proof would be enough to satiate the other two SOLDIERs. So, in a fit of brilliance (Zack knew it was less brilliance and more to do with the fact that Genesis had an extremely perverted mind), Genesis had decided to put the best plan into action.

"Show us what exactly?" Angeal asked with a hint of uncertainty. "Zackary, Genesis, what are you two talking about? Seph?"

Sephiroth looked around, his eyes guarded but seeming to search for something. "I do not know," he said slowly, face masked. "Whatever it is has something to do with the disk in Genesis' hand. Is that not right?"

"Go show them," Zack insisted, shaking his open palms at the television. He was sure that the others could see the anticipation in his eyes and more easily viewed was his aching and neglected erection. "My poor baby, we'll get you all sexed up soon."

Angeal slid his fingers across Zack's spikes and the younger man leaned in. "Quit teasing me and see what Genesis wants to show you. I'm sure that you're going to like it. More than sure. Pop the sucker in, Gen."

The SOLDIER smirked, kissing the tips of his fingers as he pushed the button of the television on, slipping the disk into the slot at the bottom. A faint white and black fuzz coated the screen before the bed came into focus. Zack felt Sephiroth's eyes staring into him but Zack nodded to the TV. "You're not going to want to miss this, Seph. I can promise you that. 'Kay?"

Zack laid his head back against the pillows propped against the bed and twisted his arms. Genesis had figured that the best way to get the other two men to comply with whatever he wanted. _"You're one of __their most prized possessions, __**our **__most prized possessions, lovely. It would almost be a sin against us to keep your body hidden from their sight as they see it. Wouldn't you agree? And it will give you an edge. They are men, some of the best Minerva ever graced this planet with, but no matter the strength they are more than willing to fall to your feet and pray to you. The almighty puppy."_

The auburn-haired man winked at him as their own bodies came onto the screen. Zack could hear the lewd moans and the toys laying on the bed. He remembered vividly what would happen in the video... it had been him, after all.

"Genesis."

"Yes, Seph? Is there anything you wish to say? Because we're about to get to the interesting part. It seems that Angeal cannot take his eyes off the view." He laughed and pulled his coat off, dropping it unceremoniously onto the ground. The red vividly contrasted the beige of the carpet.

"_Oh, fu—nnngh. More!" _Zack thought that he sounded like a whore, but from the rapt look of raw sexual need pass through Angeal's eyes the sound hadn't bothered him. Sephiroth was harder to decipher except for the bulge that seemed to grow ever larger.

Genesis on the screen slipped himself out of Zack's body, allowing just his head to stay within his body and then pressed the glass dildo in. It was Sephiroth's favorite toy. Zack was sure that the silver-haired wouldn't mind, of course. It was for all four of them and it was one of the raven-haired boy's favorite toys as well. The feeling, hard and long and perfectly shaped, was one that only the best craftsman could possibly make. Thank Minerva that the Wutaian people were some of the kinkiest men and women on the planet.

"Genesis!" Angeal said aghast. "You didn't. You could have hurt him terribly—you should have had one of us nearby with a cure materia. I could have done it."

"No you wouldn't have, my dear friend. You are too hung up on not hurting the puppy that you cannot even think about doing that," he pointed his finger slyly to the television, where the Genesis was slipping the second, larger dildo into Zack, who was now positively wailing with pleasure. "Would you, my friend? We are together in ways no other human could understand. We have been gifted with each other and our beautiful pet. Can you forget about the dangers for a moment and look at how his spine curves and how his lips pout out. And listen—listen to the pants. Have you ever heard something so beautiful? So demanding? Don't you want to be the one to create those delightful sounds rather than a toy?"

Zack would have grabbed Genesis by the hair and pulled him into the most passionate kiss he could have ever given if his hands weren't tied to the bed post. He had done it—really had been able to keep his promise. He would have them, all three of them within him. It was all he wanted.

Sephiroth clicked the stop button and then turned the TV off. "I think we have seen enough to know that our puppy is quite flexible. I will keep a materia on the nightstand if anything would happen." He searched Zack's face for anything that was remotely disagreeing before nodding, slipping his jacket off with a push.

The arousal between Zack's legs grew. He wanted to buck his hips forward again but decided against it; he would be no good already spent. Tonight was the biggest night of his life in terms of his sexuality. There was no way he would allow himself to come early.

"Seph. I want you to be first."

Sephiroth blinked, a look passing over his face as he undid the straps of his armor. Zack understood why; while they loved one another, Sephiroth was his newest lover. The silver-haired General had wanted to wait a little longer before taking him. While he didn't fully understand the reason Genesis and Angeal had promised that it had nothing to do with Sephiroth being angry or disappointed in him as a lover.

"Please?" Zack asked again, meeting the glowing green eyes. He rubbed his head against his shoulder, beckoning the man forward to the bed. "I want it to be you."

"I... alright then, Zack." He undid his trousers, allowing them to inch down his skin. His shoes and socks were already blessedly gone so that was one obstacle that Zack did not have to wait through. The pants pooled around Sephiroth's feet and Zack could only lick his lips.

"No undies, Seph? Seems like you were thinking pro-Zack tonight, anyway."

Sephiroth said nothing, but allow a minute grin to pass over his face, which was otherwise still. His hair dripped down his back like liquid silver and Zack wanted to reach out to touch it, to allow it to cover him like a blanket.

He seemed to understand what Zack was subconsciously thinking and when he leaned down to the bed he reached forward and untied the silk hankies. This movement allowed the man's large, pulsing erection to come close enough to Zack's face that he leaned forward and swirled his tongue against the tip. Sephiroth stopped what he was doing, half dazed.

Zack could taste the pre-cum in his mouth. It tasted like Sephiroth. There was no way of explaining such a thing. It was sharp and salty, but distinctively his. Neither his own cum or Genesis' and Angeal's tasted the same. Their own special taste.

"Do that again," Sephiroth moaned, leaning forward into Zack's willing mouth. He allowed his hair to fall into his face, the younger man noticed. His eyes were half-lidded and the long fingers were curled into a fist.

He could hear someone rustling through the nightstand next to the bed, pulling out the bottle of lubrication. The tell-tale snap of the bottle opening made Sephiroth work himself out of whatever trance he had fallen into, and he opened his eyes and pulled him and his saliva-glistening cock away from Zack, who leaned up. Quickly the boy rearranged his body so that he was half sitting on his knees.

Sephiroth squirted the clear liquid liberally into his palm and covered his length with the lubrication. Genesis spilled a little down Sephiroth's thigh.

"Whoops. Guess you'll have to use that, too." The auburn-haired man allowed his fingers to trace down to the spill, scooping the glistening droplets up and then going forward, spreading it over the tip of the General's dick.

Only Genesis was be able to do such a thing. Occasionally Zack wondered whether Genesis had been a pleasure seeker in his past life. He knew each touch and what it would do for the other—there was nothing that the auburn-haired man could not entice in another human. His fingers, his tongue; Zack shivered in the memory of what they had done, what they had filmed for the others to see. That was one of the most memorable sexual fantasies that he ever participated in.

Sephiroth glided away from Genesis, a look of pure animal instinct shining in his eyes. His fingers were coated and he rubbed the appendages together.

Zack moaned as he felt the soft, slick fingers making their way down, further and further until they lightly slipped against the boy's puckered opening. This was bliss, the feeling of the willowy hands on his body, almost inside of him. He wanted it; wanted it more than anything.

"Stay still, little puppy," Sephiroth whispered, voice raw. The man's fingers were gently prodding him now. Zack bit down on his lip to keep from yelling something. His violet eyes closed and he focused on the sounds of his breathing and the voices around him. They were fluttering around his head, nothing more important than the soft baritones and the muffled whispers.

"Are you sure?"

"Allow your puppy to have some fun; he deserves it more than anything."

"I know that, Gen. But..."

"Leave your fears alone. This is for him. And, we both know that you want to do nothing more than pierce that beautiful body with your own flesh. Imagine it; our cocks rubbing against his sweet, soft passage and one another."

Zack allowed himself to whine as he felt Sephiroth pick him up by the waist, setting him on top of the large erection. While all of his lovers (Zack still had a little trouble thinking his superiors as such) were well-endowed, Sephiroth's body and with it his penis were sculpted by the finest artisans. An exquisite body of perfection and the very knowledge that it was that inside of him, warming his entire being, made him shudder.

"Oh gods," Zack muttered as he attempted to wrap his legs around Sephiroth's waist.

"Not yet, little one. Sephiroth, move over a little so that I am able to get in the front with you. Angeal will be in the back. Do you agree, Seph? Angeal? Puppy?"

Zack threw his head back in rapture. It didn't matter what they did as long as they did something. His own cock rubbed against his and Sephiroth's stomach and he saw the back of his eyelids.

Another body was slowly piercing his own. It wasn't uncomfortable, really. A tight fit, yes, but Zack put one arm around each as he allowed his legs to lightly circle them. While still mainly being held up by Sephiroth's arms, it at least gave Zack a little more room.

"Angeal," Genesis moaned. Zack allowed his eyes to open as a spike of pleasure jutted through him. "Come to bed, love. You'll enjoy this."

The bed dipped. Zack felt through the haze that another set of hands was on him, touching him like he was a prize, a precious flower that had barely opened its petals to the world. They ghosted over the violet-eyed boy's back. There was sweat and lubrication on his fingers.

Genesis and Sephiroth stopped their movements, the auburn-haired one leaning forward to lick the expansion of Zack's throat. "Taste, Angeal. He is more than willing to share."

Zack could feel all three pairs of lips on him; Genesis on his throat while Sephiroth dominated his lips. Angeal was behind him and leaned forward, pulling Zack's head back a little to place a warm kiss on his lips.

He could feel the man's member slowly penetrating him and let out a whine. Not from pain (there was some), but from pleasure he had never once felt before. It was amazing—the fullness of his body, the three hot mouths working over his skin, the hands everywhere and anywhere. If there was a place to go when he would die, this was where he wanted to be. In this moment, with the three men moaning—nothing would ever be quite the same.

While he was sure that he was bleeding a little (Angeal had whispered it to Sephiroth, whose eyes had become a little less glazed with passion), there wasn't enough pain to make him stop.

"Genesis, be a little softer," Sephiroth had whispered, but Zack dug his nails into the man's back, eyes opening and pleading for release.

'Don't listen to them,' his eyes begged. Genesis continued to pump in and out, but his strokes were less harsh, more subtle.

Angeal rested his head on top of Zack's and the boy could hear the harsh pants. A particular sensation ran between his legs, deeper than the cocks buried deep inside of him, ready to come. All three of his lovers were touching him. Genesis was smirking as he ran his pink lubricated fingers over the head, while Sephiroth took care of his aching balls, which were pounding and aching with need. Angeal was whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he slowly ran the pads of his fingers down the length.

"Uggh."

"Minerva," Genesis breathed, a wicked smile overcoming his face. "Listen to him."

Zack arced back with a cry against Angeal's chest. His body tightened in pleasure and he could feel the three men simultaneously come inside of him. His own cock shuddered as it spurted out his white, cream-like life. His insides were like jello—he could feel Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis' own fluids within him, like the binding of Genesis' Loveless book. They were together, inseparable for this moment of time.

He closed his eyes and fell backward, sure that Angeal's arms would catch him. It wasn't like there was any room for him to go, anyway. They were still squirming inside of him and someone withdrew, leaving Zack feeling oddly empty.

It was Sephiroth, who got off of the bed to collect the cure materia. His face was soft, delicate and loving. Zack could feel the other two pull out, their soft erections touching one another. Their fluids were mixed with blood, and there was a lot of it now that Zack could see. It was a pearly color, the blood tinging it pink.

Genesis was slowly laying him down on the bed, smiling softly as he ran his fingers through the messy and sweaty black spikes. Angeal was gone; Zack couldn't see where he was for a moment until the SOLDIER returned with a wet cloth.

"I'm fine," Zack whispered. His energy was gone and he was still in the post-sex limbo between awake and sleep. "Just cuddle with me for a while, 'kay?"

Warmth surrounded him; Seph was using the materia and Angeal was wiping away the sweat, blood and semen from his aching body.

"Genesis, hold him up a little," Sephiroth said slowly as the green wisps of smoke rose from his materia. "I want to cure as much as possible."

"'M fine. Just get on the bed. I wanna be held."

Sephiroth allowed the spell to course over Zack's skin, sending tingles down his spine. "When we get you clean. You can sleep, Zackary. We'll always take care of you."

Tears prickled Zack's eyes. He didn't know what he could say to the smiling faces above him, their eyes so caring. Sex was fun, but... "I can't sleep without you." He met each of their eyes. "Love you."

"And we love you, little puppy. Go to sleep." Genesis placed a chaste kiss against Zack's forehead, laying his body down against the soft blankets which were surprisingly clean.

Zack snuggled his head into the pillow and felt the other two slide into bed, cuddling him close. Genesis was on his left, with Angeal behind him, while Sephiroth was in front of him, petting the young boy's face with his palm.

"Turn off the light, Ang," Genesis purred and Zack felt the body shift and the light click off. "Anything you regret, love?"

"Don't say such things, Genesis," the silver-haired man stated tiredly. Zack could see that his eyes were closing.

Zack yawned and leaned into Sephiroth's touch. "Nothing. It was perfect; even with Angeal panicking."

"Wasn't panicking. I was worried."

"Same thing, Angeal." Genesis' arm became a little tighter as Angeal's hands roamed over his stomach, gently grabbing hold of one of Zack's hands. The raven-haired SOLDIER squeezed and Zack did the same.

"The only thing I regret," he yawned into Sephiroth's sheet of silver hair, "was that we didn't get it on video. That would have been fun."

Genesis snickered. "Oh, but little puppy, we _did_."

* * *

**Pointless smut, like I said. I'm not even sure if it's physically possible to get three well-endowed men inside of another. But... I still liked it. Did you? **

**Please Review!**


End file.
